Pomme d'amour et fraise des bois
by X-Yoru-X
Summary: Ringo et Mei, surdouées un peu folles, se retrouvent avec deux cahiers bizarres scotchés à leur visage. Elles font la rencontre d'un kamé et d'un psychopate. Comment vont elles réagir quand elles apprendront que des shinigami les poursuivent? RR LM
1. Chapter 1

Pomme d'amour et fraise des bois

* * *

Un petit chaperon rouge à petites taches noires se balladait dans les bois. Un autre le rejoignis, sauf qu'il était vert à capuche rouge. Toutes deux, car oui, c'était des filles, se prirent la main et ganbadèrent joyeusement sur le chemin, suivies de deux méchants loups, un à la tête de kamé, l'autre à la tête de psychopate... 

Désolées, on se gourre de fic là... Reprenons du début, mettez la bobine en arrière! Voilà, stop, stop, stop! Paarfait... Maintenant, reprenons.

Deux filles, de disons... 17 ans? riaient aux éclats devant un écran d'ordinateur. De quoi? D'une image stupide, oui, vraiment, qui les faisait rire depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Puis, elles avaient passer une nuit blanche à chercher des images sur internet, et le reveil sonna.

6h00.

Heure du réveil habituel.

Heure du début du boulot.

Heure... de fac.

Ah oui, nous ne vous l'avions pas dit? Elles sont surdouées, même si un peu folles. Et oui, même les surdoués ont besoin de moments de folies. Sauf que pour elles, c'était leur vie entière.

Donc, elles s'habillèrent en vitesse dans leur uniforme qui, _normalement_, consistait de, pour les filles, d'une simple jupette courte noire plissée, avec une chemise blanche, une cravate noire avec l'insigne de la fac rouge brodé dessus, une veste noire avec bordures rouges, des chaussettes blanches allant jusqu'aux genoux, et des chaussures noires.

Mais... Et oui, toujours ce mais. Elles, elles s'habillaient comme ceci. Pantalon noir, chemise blanche, cravate brodée de l'insigne en bleu très clair, une veste également noire bordée de bleu comme pour l'insigne, et des chaussures noires.

Ceci, est l'uniforme des... garçons.

Elles prirent un rapide petit-déjeuner, qui se consistait de... pommes pour l'une, de fraises pour l'autre.

Elles dévalèrent les escaliers très vite, étant au dernier étage de leur immeuble, c'est à dire, le 9ème, et se dirigèrent vers le garage pour enfourcher leur moto.

Et sans conduit de permis en plus! Mais elles avaient une autorisation légale de leur père qui gérait la plupart de la ville commerciale. Quelle chance...

7h12.

" Bingo!" hurla la première fille.

" C'est RINGO!" hurla la deuxième.

" Ouais, ouais... Ah, fais gaffe, il y a un cahier volant!"

" Hein?"

7h13.

Un grand '_baf_' sonore résonna dans la rue miraculeusement désèrte.

" Ouyaaah..." marmonna la-dite, Ringo, " Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt, Mei! Ah! Un autre!"

" Hé?"

Un autre grand '_baf_' résonna.

"Huoooh..." grogna Mei.

Les motos oubliées sur la rue, elles zigzagèrent un peu partout sans vraiment voir quelque chose.

Les cahiers étaient scotchés contre leur visage. Voilà ce que l'on reçoit si on ne met pas de casque! Des cahiers volants!

Et elles foncèrent droit sur... Un imposant immeuble.

" _Biiiiiip_ de _biiiiiip_ de _biiiip_ de mur!" hurla Mei.

" Qui s'amuse à balancer des cahiers en pleine rue!? Ces saletés de _biiiiip_ de _biiiiip_!" cracha Ringo.

Elles retirèrent en même temps les cahiers et hurlèrent en parfaite synchronisation.

En effet, devant elles se trouvaient deux immondes créatures venant direct des enfers selon leur opinion.

" Tu devrais te faire un lifting, mon vieux!" s'écria Mei.

" Holly mother of god! Regarde toi dans une glace et c'est bon pour la crise de terreur!" s'écria Ringo.

Mei et Ringo se regardèrent:

" Toi aussi, tu le vois?" demanda Mei.

" Qui, le monstre hideux, là?" répondit Ringo en pointant le soi-disant _monstre hideux_ du doigt, qui était, pour Mei, le vide.

" Mais non, crétine! Là!" dit Mei, pointant l'autre _monstre hideux_, alors que Ringo ne voyait rien du tout.

" Huh?" dirent-elles en même temps.

Elles prirent leurs cahiers, l'ouvrirent, et dirent la première chose leur venant à l'espirt:

" C'est mal écrit. En plus, c'est en anglais."

Elles lirent les premières lignes avant de s'exclamer:

" On dirait une sorte de roman!"

* * *

En haut de l'immeuble, deux hommes les observaient d'un drôle de regard. 

L'un avait une tête de kamé, l'autre de psychopate innocent. Même si c'est tout à fait impossible.

Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas supposés savoir ça! Alors, chut!

Ils échangèrent un regard qui disait tout:

Elles sont folles.

Celui à la tête de psychopate, donc Raito, dit, " On devrait peut-être les aider, non?"

Celui à la tête de kamé répondit: " Et pourquoi?"

" Elles se sont écrasées sur ton immeuble, L."

" Et? Je ne veux pas descendre, moi."

" Crétin de feignasse. Moi, je vais les aider. Et vu que nous sommes malheureusement enchaînés, par ta faute, tu vas me suivre, vu que je descend maintenant."

" Mais je ne veux pas!"

Raito lança un regard perçant à L.

" Pas de discussions, sinon, plus de fraises et bonbons." menaça Raito.

" Tu n'oserais pas!" cria L.

" Et pourquoi pas, après tout."

" Ok, je te suis."

" C'est mieux!"

* * *

Durant toute la conversation, les deux folles avaient elles-même continuer la leur à propos de ces monstres hideux qu'elles sont les seules à voir.

* * *

Premier chapitre! Si vous avez des questions, posez les:) 


	2. Chapter 2

Suite! Parce que vous le valez bien!

Hum!... Bon après une loooooooongue absence, les deux auteuses (pas un bon français mais on s'en fout) sont de retour!

**WARNING**! Fans de Misa, s'abstenir! C'est qu'elle va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres... Mais ça va s'arrenger, vous verrez.

* * *

_# Retour à l'appartement #_

" Ces types sont incompréhensibles." murmura Mei.

" Tout à fait. Ca leurs a pris un bon quart d'heure pour nous faire comprendre d'aller à l'intérieur de la maison." murmura Ringo.

"... Ringo, c'est un appartement."

" Non, un immeuble."

Soupire de la part de Mei. Les deux hommes devant-elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Sortant une clé de sa poche de jeans, le camé ouvrit la porte et s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter un bolide blond fonçant droit sur le psychopathe aux cheveux châtain.

" Raito-kun, Raito-kun!" hurla le truc.

Le-dit Raito fit une moue boudeuse et tenta en vain de se décoller de la sangsue jaune. Ringo sentit monter en elle une jalousie féroce et encore inconnue, et s'écria soudainement,

" C'est quoi..."

" Ca!" termina Mei.

Elles se regardèrent et s'exclamèrent en même temps,

" Un truc!"

La sangsue décolorée sur pattes leurs lança un regard agacé.

" Qui sont-ils!" dit-elle en japonais aux deux garçons.

" On en sait rien," répondit le camé, " de haut on aurait dit des filles, mais de près ça ressemble à des garçons, alors..."

" Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas d'attributs féminins." dit Mr. Châtain.

Blondinette manqua de peu de s'étrangler ; Mei et Ringo prirent une belle couleur rouge à en faire pâlir des tomates. Elles se prirent par les épaules et scandèrent à l'unisson,

" Ne pas parler japonais, ne pas parler japonais,... Leurs faire penser que nous sommes des mecs... Chut..."

L'autre groupe de fous s'occupa, en attendant, de décider de quoi ils allaient faire de ces deux _garçons_.

" On ne peut pas les laisser entrer!" se plaignit la blonde, tapant le sol du pied.

" Mais on ne peut tout de même pas les laisser dehors." dit Mr. Châtain.

" Et pourquoi pas?" continua Blondinette.

" Excusez-moi," dit une voix en français, " mais vous êtes qui, en fait?"

Mr. Châtain, Blondinette, et Mr-Aux-Yeux-Noirs se tournèrent vers eux, des points d'interrogations tournoyant autour de leurs têtes. Blondinette, heureusement, comprenait vaguement le français. Et, d'un accent terriblement hilarant, prit parole.

" J-je? hmm... Moua, Amane Misa. Loui, Yagami Raito… and loui Ryuzaki." fit Misa, apparemment très fière de son piètre langage.

Ringo et Mei se regardèrent,

" Bon... Blondinette égale Amanemisa." commença Mei.

" Et eux, ce sont Louiyagamiraito et Louiryuzaki. Quels noms." termina Ringo.

" C'est moi, ou bien les garçons commencent par Loui? Mouais, ne questionnons pas les goûts maternels."

" Tu as raison. Mais attend... Loui, ça ne serait pas plutôt _lui_?" dit Ringo.

" ... Oui! C'est ça! Ils sont Yagamiraito et Ryuzaki!" s'écria Mei, heureuse comme tout.

Et elles éclatèrent de rire ( elles se moquaient, en effet, bien de l'accent de _Amanemisa_).

Amanemisa sembla s'offusquer et croisa les bras, boudeuse et espérant que son petit ami la prendrai dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais bien-sûr, ça n'arriva pas.

Les rires s'arrêtèrent enfin, et piochant dans sa poche, Mei sortit un paquet de bonbons violets.

" Tu veux?" dit-elle en japonais parfait.

" Oh, volontiers! ... Tu parle japonais!" s'écria Amanemisa.

" Ca va de soi, on ne va pas dans un pays sans connaître la langue!" dit Ringo.

" Mais... Que... Vous!" Elle n'arrivait plus à parler correctement.

" C'est ça, oui..." murmura Mei.

" Recommençons," dit Ringo, mais elle fut coupée par Ryuzaki qui sauta sur les bonbons, arrachant le paquet des mains de Mei. Celle-ci s'offusqua en disant qu'elle avait dû voler elle-même l'argent à papa parce que papa ne donnait jamais d'argent et qu'elle avait dû chercher toute la maison pour les trouver et tout ça pendant que papa prenait sa douche en chantant une horrible cacophonie de langues différentes, alors qu'il la prenait rapidement sa douche, même pas en cinq minutes... Et les filles ne comprenaient toujours pas le truc de papa ; comment faisait-il pour se laver en quelques minutes alors qu'elles, il leur fallait minimum une heure pour, et que lui arrivait encore à sortir propre comme un sou neuf.

Ryuzaki avait mis trois de ces petits bonbons violets en bouche et se trouva occuper à mastiquer de toutes ses dents sur ces petits trucs maudits qui s'y collaient.

" Ouais, grâce à ces bonbons, on devient cureur de dents professionnel." dit Mei.

Ringo soupira lourdement et reprit parole,

" Comme je disais... Je m'appelle Ringo, et elle, c'est Mei, ma sœur jumelle."

Super déduction de Ryuzaki:

" Ah, oui, je viens de remarquer."

Le silence s'installa, et ensuite,

" Vous êtes des filles!!"

" Sans blague, on est pas des extraterrestres." critiqua Ringo, et Mei hocha intelligemment de la tête.

Tout d'un coup, les deux filles levèrent la tête et reniflèrent l'air ambiant. Elles s'approchèrent ensuite de la fenêtre ouverte du hall et regardèrent dehors. Un ciel turquoise et sans nuages les accueillirent.

" Dans cinq minutes, il pleuvra."

Misa, Raito et Ryuzaki s'avancèrent également pour observer.

" C'est ça... Et il pleuvra quoi? Des grenouilles?" questionna Raito.

" Mais non, idiot, des gouttes d'eau, de la _pluie_." railla Ringo.

Misa les fusilla du regard pour avoir oser humilier son chéri.

Sourire innocent de la part de Ringo.

" Arrête, Bingo, tu ne la tueras pas, même si c'est très tentant." murmura Mei en lui tirant doucement le bras.

Les courts cheveux noirs de Ringo voletèrent alors qu'elle se retourna vers Mei.

" C'est Ringo, avec un **r**. Allez, répète après moi! Rin-go. Pas Bingo. Compris?"

Mei haussa des épaules, ses propres cheveux noirs dansant avec le mouvement de son corps. Ses yeux vert citron brillèrent de malice.

" Mais oui, Bingo. Je te comprends."

" Oh, la vieille, hein!" Les yeux bleu ciel de Ringo rayonnaient de vengeance.

Raito dut se jeter sur Mei pour ne pas qu'elle étrangle sa sœur, entraînant par la même occasion Ryusaki toujours occuper à mastiquer les bonbons. Le tas roula sur le sol quelques fois avant de s'étaler pathétiquement à plat. Ringo éclata d'un rire malveillant qui glaça le sang de tous les occupants, sauf Mei, qui en avait l'habitude.

Mei roula pour se relever et s'approcha du visage de Ryuzaki. Elle le tapota du doigt plusieurs fois avant de s'exclamer,

" Dis, t'es mort?"

" Non, pas encore." dit-il en se redressant.

" Ah, c'est cool."

Et il se mit à pleuvoir.

* * *

" C'est assez coquet comme endroit." Mei. 

" Ouais, on se sent pas à peine épié." Ringo.

" Hmhm, y' a une autre caméra là-bas."

" Ouep, et là encore une."

Mei se tourna vers Ryuzaki.

" Dis-moi, tu n'en as pas mis dans les douches, j'espère!"

Réflexion intense de Ryu.

" Faudrait peut-être que je les enlève..."

Rajoutons au passage que ces caméras sont supposées être invisibles.

Toutes les filles eurent un hoquet de surprise et durent faire tout leur possible pour ne pas tuer ce pauvre Ryu-chan. Lui, ne voyait rien...

" Bon, vous pouvez rester loger ici," dit Ryu, " Mais il vous est interdit d'aller dans les salles de réunions."

" C'est sympa, mais comment sais-tu que nous n'avons nulle part où aller?" dit Mei.

" C'est un médium!" cria Ringo.

Misa fit un rire narquois,

" Vous rigolez? L est peut-être un génie, mais pas un médium! Tss, je le vois déjà avec sa cape toute noir et sa boule de cristal..."

" Ah bon?" dirent les deux filles se tournant vers Ryu, " Tu t'appelles L?"

Gros _gloups_ de la part de Misa.

Mei s'approcha de Ryu, compatissante,

" Pauvre de toi, je te dis pas le nom."

" Tout à fait," dit Ringo, " Une lettre pour nom, c'est trop court."

Misa se rendit bien compte de sa belle gaffe quand Raito lui assena un coup violent sur la tête.

" Crétine!" siffla-t-il.

De grosses larmes s'étaient déposées sur ses cils maquillés et elle renifla bruyament.Les deux filles-déguisées-en-mecs tressaillirent, et tournèrent la tête de dégoût. Le maquillage de Misa coulait le long de ses joues, formant des petits trais gris sombre, allant horriblement avec sa peau pâle.

" Une horreur!" s'exclama Ringo.

" On va avoir des cauchemars! Elle est pire qu'eux!" dit Mei à son tour, se référant aux deux silencieux-et-oubliés-jusque-maintenant shinigamis.

Des points d'interrogations se formèrent autour de la tête de L, alors que Raito jura silencieusement. Alors, c'était bien des Death Notes, les cahiers qui sortaient de leur poches! Misa laissa alors échapper un autre reniflement très bruyant, et tourna des talons pour s'enfuire dans sa chambre.

" On est si honnête que ça?" demanda Mei.

" Et pas qu'un peu." murmura L.

* * *

L'uniforme qui leurs fût présenté, était horrible. La jupe plissée et noire était trop courte, la chemise blanche trop serrée autour de la poitrine, la veste grise était moche comme tout, les chaussettes grises aussi n'arrêtaient pas de glisser le long de leurs jambes et les chaussures avaient des talons. En gros, elles le haïssaient. Donc, elles prirent celui des garçons. Comme d'habitude, comme toujours. Le pantalon noir ne serrait pas, la chemise blanche était assez large, la veste grise foncée était comfortable et les chaussures sans talons, heureusement, puisque c'était l'uniforme masculin... 

Le chemin jusqu'à l'école fut sans grands fracas, si on ne compte pas le nombre de fois où les deux filles ont attirer des hordes de filles hurlant des 'Kyaaa!! Kawaii desu!' et voulant les gober tout cru, ou alors, quand elles ont faillis être écrasées par un bus.

Ou une voiture.

D'arrivée à l'école, elles durent aller au secrétariat pour demander leur horaire. Elles avaient pû rentrer dans l'école grâce à L (qui avait fait un discour énorme au directeur en disant qu'elles étaient là pour trouver Kira Numéro Un et que pour ça, elles devaient chercher dans les élèves de l'école et blablabla), qui ne voulait en aucune façon les avoir sur le dos chez lui pendant la journée, où qu'elles l'ennuie pendant des réunions importantes. Au moins, elles auraient quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps, surtout que l'étude ici était sévère et qu'elles devraient utiliser quasi tout le temps libre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il espérait surtout ne pas se retrouver dans la même classe qu'elles, mais il faut penser que le bon Kami-sama avait d'autres idées.

" Hey! Ryu, Raito! Comme on se retrouve!"

Assis à leur places, les deux garçons laissèrent échaper un petit grognement de déplaisir, tandis que toute la classe se tourna vers eux. Le professeur, frappant des mains, repris l'attention et demanda ensuite aux deux nouveaux élèves de se présenter. Mei et Ringo se regardèrent, nerveuses et ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Hum... On est des jumeaux." commença Ringo.

" On avait remarqué!" dit la classe en choeur.

" On est des filles." continua Mei.

" Ah bon?" questionna la classe, abasourdie.

" Je suis Ringo, elle c'est Mei." Mei fit un signe de la main.

" Ravies de vous rencontrer!" dirent-elles ensemble.

Elles firent un grand sourire heureux, naïf et innocent, saluèrent la classe en penchant fortement la tête en avant et bondirent de joie jusqu'à leur siège.

* * *


End file.
